Shark in the Water
by Xealvi
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare in the middle of the night. A noise is coming from under her bed that scares her. She turns to the only person she can think of to help. her boyfriend; Percy Jackson. -Perabeth oneshot-


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The idea behind this song, is based off a song called "Shark in the Water" by VV Brown. I heard the song on an advertisement for a TV show called Degrassi. I also don't own the song, nor the TV show. But I wanted to know the lyrics, so I looked them up and tried to make sense of them. This is what emerged. I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

**

Annabeth sits bolt right up in her bed. Her breathe comes in short gasps as she glances around her room in a panic. She can tell that she's in her cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but it doesn't make her feel any better. A quick glance at the clock shows that it's a little after midnight.

She licks her dry lips as she tries to calm down her racing pulse. Her hair is out of its usual ponytail, and stands are stuck to the side of her head with sweat.

To try and calm herself down more, Annabeth lies back down. Her head is engulfed by her fluffy pillow, and she has to throw off the blankets that felt like they were roasting her alive.

While her heart slows down, she tries to remember her dream. When demigods dream, there was almost always a reason behind it. But she couldn't remember most of it.

Annabeth is just about to roll over and go back to sleep, when she hears something. It's a faint scratching sound. Not as intense as someone drawing their nails against a chalkboard, but louder than someone tapping their pencil on their desk.

She swallows loudly and tries to ignore it. The sound continues for a few minutes, and finally Annabeth can't ignore it.

On her bedside table, there's a flashlight and a glass prism as well as a golden drachma. Since Annabeth is on the bottom bunk, she takes the flashlight a sticks it in between the boards and the mattress of the person above her.

She turns the brilliant golden light on. For a minute, she just sits there trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light. When no one else wakes up, she continues with her mission.

Silently, she holds the prism in the path of the light. Instantaneously, a tiny rainbow is created. Annabeth gives a word of thanks to the gods, and then picks up the golden drachma.

The knocking sound beneath her bed is starting to give her chills, and she quickly throws the coin into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth takes a deep breath in before saying her boyfriends' name. The person she trusted most in the world. "Percy Jackson."

The mist wavers, and then yields an image of a seventeen year old boy, with sparkling green eyes and dark brown hair. He grins at the girl that lights up his world.

"Percy." Annabeth whispers. "Where are you?"

Percy is at the bottom of the lake at the camp. He treads in place underwater as he smiles. "I couldn't sleep. Went for a swim."

Annabeth takes a deep breath. The noise had stopped, but she didn't think it would last for long. "Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling. That kind of soft."

"That kind of silly." Percy points out with a smile spreading widely across his face.

She glares at him, and then continues. "But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth and words come out. Words come out like-"

Percy's eyes go wide as he interrupts her sentence. "Baby, there's a shark in the water."

"There's something underneath my bed!" Annabeth cries out, thinking he's making fun of her. The noise had started again. "Oh, please believe, I said-"

"Baby, there's a shark in the water." Percy seems genuinely worried as he glances to a specific area over and over.

Suddenly Annabeth remembers part of her dream. "I caught them barking at the moon!" She blurts out. "Better be soon."

Percy doesn't answer. He seems to be crouching behind a huge clump of seaweed. Who knew that the great Seaweed Brain was scared of sharks?

Annabeth proceeds to describe what part of her dream was. "High in the sky, the song that I'm singing. A sweet little cry, I cry wolf cry."

"Rabbit out of the hat, yes that's what I'm getting." Percy mutters as he glances around him again. He seemed to be getting annoyed with her call. Course, anyone would get ticked off if one of their worst nightmares was coming true.

Annabeth continues as if she hadn't heard him. "Trick up my sleeve, for noticing me."

She looks at Percy. He honestly looked nervous, so she tries something else. "Oh, yeah wouldn't cause you any harm. I just want you in my arms. I can't help, I can't help myself."

His head snaps back to hers as he furiously whispers. "Baby, there's a shark in the water!"

"There's something underneath my bed!" Annabeth cries again as the noise gets louder.

"Oh, please believe, I said baby there's a shark in the water." Percy's eyes dart back and forth between Annabeth and the unseen shark in the distance. Then he mutters under his breath. "Better leave soon, better leave soon."

"Right is right, rules are rules." Annabeth is just making stuff up now. She's really freaked out about the thing under her bed.

"This is more like April's Fool's." Percy mutters in annoyance again. But then he looks back and Annabeth's pissed off face. "Just winding you up."

"Percy be nimble, Percy be quick." Percy quietly says to himself to boost his courage as he glances at the shark again.

Then he turns back to Annabeth. "Please don't make too much of it." Referring to her dream and the noise.

"It ain't that serious." She tells him, referring to the shark.

"Baby there's a shark in the water!"

"There's something underneath my bed. Oh, please believe, I said-"

"Baby there's a shark in the water!"

"I caught them barking at the moon. You better get here soon." Annabeth pouts at him, trying to guilt him into coming.

"Baby there's a shark in the water!" Percy cries out once again.

"But-"

"Baby there's a shark in the water!"

"But-"

"Baby there's…..no longer a shark in the water." Percy sighs gratefully as he watches the shark make its way back to the ocean.

"I caught them barking at the moon." Annabeth whispers, more to herself than to him. "Better be soon."

Percy looks back at his girlfriend. Now that he wasn't in complete terror of becoming shark bait, he was more sensitive to her problem. He smiles at her.

The grin causes her worry to be smoothed a bit. She offers him a light smile. Suddenly something crawls out from under her bed.

Annabeth is ready to scream her head off, but then she sees it's just a little dog. She sighs in relief as the dog jumps on the bed and curls up on her lap.

Percy smiles at the dog. It seemed like there wasn't anything bad under her bed after all. She looks at him, embarrassed.

"I should be able to go to sleep now. Sorry for bugging you Percy." Annabeth apologizes, all her anger at him for being annoyed with her forgotten.

He can't stop smiling at her. She fell asleep in her ruffled Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and her hair looked a mess, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Percy gives her another grin. "I'll be right there."


End file.
